Kicked Out
by rivamikaqueen
Summary: AU where Levi's girlfriend, Petra, decided to kick him out and Mikasa tripped over his boxes of shit in the hallway in her drunken trip to her apartment where she is now half passed out in a pile of his clothes. Mikasa/Levi. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters. P.S. This is my first fanfic, go easy on me please!
1. Chapter 1

Levi was eager to get home after his job as a fitness instructor at the local gym. The day before, he and his girlfriend, Petra Ral, had one of their biggest arguments yet.

It was the late evening, and Petra had just finished making dinner for the two of them. "Levi, honey? Come eat!" she had called to him in the other room. The smell of spaghetti and meatballs filled the room, his absolute favorite. She had planned that, get him in a good mood, then bring up what she had found out today. Maybe that way it wouldn't turn out so bad.

Levi closed his laptop and got up from his desk, happy to take a break from his work. Every day, he created a list of exercises that him and his clients would work on. Sometimes it was exhausting, and he'd rather do anything than think about fitness for another second. Sure, it was one of his most favorite hobbies, but spending too much time on one thing made Levi get bored of it. He had to pace himself, especially with this, since it was his only way of making money. But sometimes, he spent too much of his free time on his work.

He stalked his way into the kitchen from the bedroom, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend while she was turned away from him, burying his head into the crook of her neck. "Spaghetti? Smells great, babe," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Petra grinned and guided his hands away from her waist. She grabbed both of their plates of spaghetti and made her way over to their dining room table, which wasn't very far. They lived in a one bedroom, one bath apartment. It was pretty small, but it was enough for only the two of them. And on the plus side, it was fairly cheap. Their neighbors weren't bothersome, so the couple thought it was a nice place to stay while they look for a house.

She set both plates on the table and pulled out her chair, beckoning Levi to come eat as she sat down. He nodded and sat in the seat in front of her, pulling his plate closer to him. Dinner began with small talk, mostly asking about each other's day, work, things like that. However, it was further into the meal when Petra brought up her observation.

"Levi, you're always working, honey. Every second of the day you're either on your computer, or at the gym. You need to take a break," she gave him a concerned look and moved her hand across the table, reaching for his.

"You know I have to do that in order for us to make money, how else are we gonna pay for a house? Money doesn't grow on trees, Petra," he warned, moving his hand away from hers. She frowned, clearly upset.

"I have a job, Levi. A good one, at that. You don't have to work so much, you know? I bring in some income too. I just wish we could spend more time together."

"Yes, Petra, I know. But have you ever thought for a second that maybe I like my job? Trust me, I try hard to pace myself when it comes to work, but fitness is a hobby of mine. It's the only thing that's been a constant my whole life, so could you please stop thinking about yourself and start thinking of my feelings too?" he asked, his tone getting more and more annoyed. She groaned and her hand retreated from his side of the table, and instead went up to cover her face instead.

"Levi, I'm not thinking about me! I'm thinking about us! You need to take a break and commit more to this relationship, your work isn't your whole life," Petra said through clenched teeth. Levi quickly stood up from his seat and sighed in annoyance.

"Stop telling me what to do Petra, that's all you ever do anymore! Nag, nag, nag. Criticize, criticize, criticize. I'm so sick of it, jesus christ," he argued, his voice getting louder by the second.

Petra countered, "I'm not criticizing you! I'm just voicing my opinion, for God's sake." She stood up from the table angrily and carried her empty plate to the kitchen. "You can sleep on the couch tonight," she muttered, "I'm sure you don't want to sleep next to someone who constantly criticizes you." With that, she sashayed away into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Levi closed the door of the gym behind him, locking it up for the night. Making his way to the car, he practiced his apology under his breath. _Listen, Petra. I'm really sorry about what I said last night, I didn't mean any of it. Or, at least, not all of it…_ No, Levi. You'll just start another fight if you say that. He sighed and decided to just wing it, as he opened up his car door and started it up, making his way back to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, situating his car in a space and turning the key that shut off the engine. He grabbed his gym bag from the back seat, locked the car, and made his way into the building. The lobby wasn't anything extravagant, but it certainly didn't look like a shack either. It was just average, it included an office for the employees who worked with the complex's management and a few bathrooms for passerbys. It had a room similar to a family room, filled with seating and a television, along with a desk and a computer for the people who couldn't afford one in their apartment.

He nodded to the lady at the front desk as he made his way to the elevator, pressing the up button. He and Petra lived on the 5th floor, while there were 8 in total. Each floor had about 5 rooms so it wasn't the largest complex, but it worked. Levi stepped out of the way for a few people getting off the elevator, stepping inside once they'd passed. Their faces were barely recognizable, as he and Petra didn't socialize with any of their neighbors. The only time he saw the people in the apartments closest to them, was when they were getting their mail. The elevator doors opened and he stepped outside, turning to the right. Their apartment was at the end of the hallway. Levi squinted his eyes, seeing a pile of boxes right outside their apartment. _What could that be? Probably just some mail, maybe some of the things I ordered off Amazon._ He shrugged as he kept walking, when he realized a girl was passed out right near the boxes. _What the fuck?_ He quickly rushed to her aide, nudging her side.

"Hello? Are you alright?" He prodded. He stooped down, hands on his knees, peering down at her.

"Mmm," Mikasa moaned, her head feeling like it was about to burst. She propped herself up, so instead of lying in the mass amount of cardboard boxes, she was sitting. "How the hell…?" Last night had been a rough one. Mikasa had been at a club with her friends, Sasha and Annie. _I guess I drank one too many beers…_ The last thing she remembered was stumbling out of the elevator, trying to get to her apartment that morning. Mikes had been out all night and had only gotten back home at 7 am. She realized she must not have made it to her apartment after all…

"Do you need help?" Levi interrupted. Mikasa peered up at him, squinting her eyes. It was too bright in the hallway. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she muttered. Mikasa slowly stood up from her temporary bed of boxes. "Sorry if I crushed anything," she said, gesturing to them. Levi shrugged it off with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine, I don't even know what they are if I'm being honest. But are you sure you don't need any help? You seem like you're not feeling too well."

"No, it's really fine. But thanks. I live right across from you, actually. My name is Mikasa. I guess I'm your neighbor," she laughed, holding her hand out weakly. He smiled and took it, giving her hand a firm shake.

"I'm Levi. I live with my girlfriend, Petra. Have you two ever met?" he asked.

"No, I don't think we have. I don't really interact with any of the other people who live in the building, so I highly doubt it. Anyway, sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have a major hangover right now," drunk Mikasa didn't have a filter, "and I should really get going to my apartment. Nice meeting you though." She gave him a feeble smile and stumbled her way across the hall and into her room. Levi nodded and watched her leave, making sure she didn't somehow pass out again on her way back. When he was sure she made it into the apartment alright, he got his key out of his shirt pocket and opened the door.

"Petra! I'm home! What're all the boxes outside?" He yelled, shutting the door behind him. Levi had temporarily forgotten his apology. Petra came out of their bathroom, clearly having just gotten out of the shower. All she was wearing was a towel, and she was using another to dry her hair.

"That's all your shit." Petra turned away, starting to head to their bedroom. Or _her_ bedroom now. Levi's face fell, the memory of the argument last night flooding back into his mind.

"Petra, look. You know I didn't mean anything I said! We don't have to do this. Please, we can forget it ever happened and I can get my things and put them back," Levi pleaded.

"No!" Petra growled. "Levi, you know this relationship has been over for a long time now. We never do anything together anymore, and things just aren't the same. I don't feel the butterflies anymore, and I know you don't either. It's time we stop hiding from the truth and actually admit it. We're not in love, and I honestly don't think we ever were." Levi wanted to tell her she was wrong, that he loved her and he always would. But part of him held back, knowing everything she said was true. He looked down at the ground, his bangs falling in his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets and whispered, "So this is it?"

Petra solemnly nodded. "I think you should go now, Levi. I'm sure you can find another place to stay for a while. But I really can't handle being with you much longer." He clenched his teeth and turned, heading back out the door and slamming it behind him. Levi kicked at his boxes of things angrily and wondered, _What the hell am I going to do now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Levi grabbed his iPhone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts, looking for someone he could possibly crash with until he could find a place of his own. Honestly, all he wanted to do was think about what happened between him and Petra, but he had no time for that. It was early evening and Levi needed to find a place before dark. Maybe Erwin would let him stay for a while? But him and Hanji had just had their first kid, and were probably pretty occupied. He decided he didn't want to bother them with his presence. Kenny was sure as hell out of the picture, and Farlan and Isabel were out of the country, touring Europe.

"Am I really that much of a loser?" Levi thought, trying to come up with names of more people he was close with, but his mind was a blank. He could always stay in a hotel, but funds were tight and he definitely couldn't afford to stay for more than a couple days. "Ugh," he growled in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

Mikasa squinted in the bright light of her bathroom, searching through the cabinet for some medication that would dull her raging migraine. Finally, she found a bottle of Tylenol and quickly uncapped it, pouring two pills out and downing them with a glass of water. She had read somewhere that taking medication like Tylenol for a hangover wasn't the best idea, but fuck it, her head hurt like crazy and she couldn't handle it anymore.

While she waited for her headache to soothe, she realized she had forgotten to check the mail. Yet again. _Way to go, Mikasa. It's been forever since you've checked the mail, and you've probably missed plenty of bills. Oh joy._ She groaned and grabbed the key to her P.O. box off the kitchen counter. At her apartment complex, they kept everyone's mailboxes in a separate building. Mikasa internally sighed at the idea of all the bills she'd have to catch up on as she walked out her front door, slamming into some idiot standing right outside.

"Ugh seriously? Now my headache's gonna get even worse." She looked up to see who the culprit was, or should I say perhaps, looked down. It was that short man named Levi who had tried to help her earlier. "Oh sorry," Mikasa apologized, "my fault. I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright," Levi passed her off begrudgingly. She noticed his mood had significantly changed from their first meeting. Mikes shuffled and shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, considering they didn't have any in the front (like why? what's with that?).

"Is something wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned. Normally, she wouldn't have cared, but she felt like she sort of owed it to him after his act of kindness earlier.

Levi hesitated, did he really want to go through the embarrassment of explaining what happened? Eh, might as well, it's not like he'll ever see this girl again after he moves out. "My girlfriend dumped me, and kicked me out too. Now I have nowhere to stay and I'm too broke to rent a hotel room." He shrugged in defeat.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. That's got to be really tough. Don't you have any family to stay with? Friends?"

"I wish," Levi replied, his cheeks heating up. Now he seemed like a complete loser.

"If you're desperate enough, you can always stay with me for a while? I mean if you're not a total psycho murderer and you help me a little with the monthly rent. It wouldn't be a lot. You can stay as long as it takes to get back on your feet." Mikasa had no idea why she was offering housing to this (almost) complete stranger. All she knew about this guy was his name. She didn't even know how old he was. But part of her felt like she owed it to him? He's probably going through hell, and it's not like she was just going to let him sleep on the street at night.

Levi faltered for a moment. Should he say yes? No? The most logical answer was no, of course. He had known this girl for what? An hour now? Saying yes would probably be the most stupid decision he would have ever made, and he couldn't believe it when he heard himself speak, "Okay." What was it that made him agree? Was it his fear of having to sleep on the sidewalk? That impatient look on her face while she was expecting an answer? Or, he hated admitting this, was it her good looks that made him slip? Levi suspected it was all of the above.

Mikasa was surprised he had taken her up on her offer. She expected him to say no, like a normal person. Maybe he was some psycho murderer. But there was no backing out now. "So uh, I've never really done this before but I guess we should start bringing in your boxes?" Mikasa gestured to the horde of boxes strewn about the hallway.

"Yeah," he agreed, breaking out of his trance. "Thank you so much for this, I honestly don't deserve it. But I swear I'll be the best guest ever," Levi promised, picking up a few of the boxes Mikasa had crushed in her drunken haze. She shrugged, picking up a few of the boxes herself.

"No problem, I could use some help around the place anyway." She gave him a small smile, and unlocked her door again, leading him inside. "Sorry ahead of time, it's a little messy."

"A little?" Levi thought, but made sure not to say. He glanced around the room as soon as he walked in, expecting a couple dirty dishes here and there. Oh no, what he saw was not a little messy. It was like a fucking pig pen. Clothes were thrown about all over the living room, a black bra hanging from a tall lamp in the corner. Dirty dishes adorned her kitchen counters and paperwork was scattered across tables. Levi was going to have a tough time staying here.


End file.
